Spawn
by Frostfoot-Dreamleaf
Summary: 'Evil only gives birth to evil.' Was Light Yagami correct in saying so? Absoutly.


**New fan of deathnote, right here! Just got done reading the whole series, and I just had to do an idea for this...well...you'll see :) Might do a multi-chapie if enough people like it, but for right now it's just simply a oneshot. This is set about sixteen years after Light's death.**

The locker was definatly better than the garbage can, Lucan had to compare. Any given day, he'd rather be crammed in the tiny locker and miss his first three classes of the day rather than have to try to clamber out of the foul smelling garbage behind his school. At least, he thought, those moronic idiots were trying to keep things 'fresh'. He didn't know how the teacher could turn a blind eye to them! Did they find it odd when he missed classes and stumbled to some of them soaking wet, disgusting, or brusing from twisting his body in unphantombable positions?

Why did none of them bother asking what the matter was? Oh yes, because he wasn't worth that. He was just an orphan that got a grant to even attend a proper school. A stupid orphan boy that no one would let them forget. Why, thought, did they hate him so much? Why was he- a regular fifteen year old boy- the subject of this madness? Oh yes, because he believed in Kira.

It wasn't bad to worship that God; people all over the world did it. It was slowly becoming a major world religion after appear nearly twenty years ago, but it was one of the more...touchy ones. He knew the story about it; everyone did. It was taught in school every year. The teachers would repeat the information mechanically, but NEVER would they dare express their own opinions. If they did, there would always be a parent who complained. Many people were Kira worshipers, though, but Lucan was 'different'.

While most of the kids that believed didn't talk, Lucan did. Loudly. He'd express his thoughts to anyone who stopped long enough to listen. And he wouldn't back down just because the three dumbest kids in the school who were secretly afraid of Kira, told him that it was all a bunch of crap. He knew better.

Sometimes, he thought he saw Kira. In his dreams. It was a man he'd never seen before; a young man. And although he could never remember the face or the voice in the morning, he knew. Kira was real, and Kira wanted him to know that.

So he'd walk around, verbally battling anyone who didn't believe or said Kira was dead. But Kira was a god, so therefore he couldn't die. And just because he hadn't caused the death of anyone in a long time, didn't mean that he wasn't around anymore. He was just...waiting.

The word had faired pretty well after Kira's work. He'd heard tales, mostly things the kids at his foster home tried to scare him with, of what the world was like before. That there was criminals all around, and things like deaths or other less desirable things happened daily. Now, comitting a crime was nearly unheard of. There was the petty things like the bullies that tormented him, but there was never much big action anymore. Deep down, everyone was still terrified that Kira would return, and that would be the end of them.

Those who choose to ignore this truth, did their crime and were put in jail. Although there wasn't much crime anymore, it was still much more than Lucan would have liked. If he had his way, he would have them all die right then. The world was on it's way to righting itself, he'd heard some people mutter, before Kira stopped. Although he'd die for Kira if that is what Kira needed, he had to wonder.

Why had he stopped?

There was still evil; evil that needed to be taken away from the world. Evil that shouldn't be aloud to live. Evil that should be dead right now. But they weren't. Because Kira was waiting for something, although he didn't know what.

Hooking his legs over the trashbin, he pulled himself out. Grunting, he fell to the ground. He brushed away his light hair, a mix between brown and ginger, away from his dark brown eyes. He winced when his fingers brushed a bruise already forming from the beating he'd recieved from the bullies. They were getting more physical now, braver. If it got any worse, he'd have to pray that Kira served them justice as well.

He looked at his watch; it was about twenty minuets until school ended. It wasn't even worth going back to the classroom. It didn't matter anyway- he was a perfect A student- he passed all his tests with ease and barley had to pay attention. Maybe that's another reason they hated him; because they'd sit struggling for the whole hour and scrape by with a D- where'd he take ten minuets and get a perfect score. He couldn't help that he was actually born with a brain.

It was at times like these if he wondered if he'd gotten the brains from his parents? He didn't even know who they were. Was it from his mom, or his dad. Or was it a whole different relative? And his looks- did he resemble them or only one of them. He didn't miss them because he'd never known them, but that didn't stop his wandering mind. Honestly, it was a lot to think about at times.

The lady who he lived with didn't know anything either; apparently he'd been left on a doostep. No note or anything. They'd opted not to a DNA test because obviously his parents didn't want to be found.

That was the worst taunt.

They'd tell him his parents never loved him; the bullies. That they didn't even want him. He was no one's child. The worst of it all was that deep down, he knew they were right. His parents had given him up, and he was no one's.

He brushed a damp wrapper from his coat jacket, crinkling his nose in disgust. Yes, the locker was much better.

He started walking home, trying not to dwell on his parents anymore. Why should he care about them when they didn't even care about him? Would he go as far to say that Kira should punish them for the pain they put his child through? Maybe...but that didn't seem to be the thing that Kira should do. It was more people that were truly evil and deserved a painful death.

He was walking on the sidewalk when he saw it; something black and square. Curiously, he reached over to pick it up. It was nothing more than a black collage bound notebook! He scoffed, ready to throw it away when something inside of it caught his eye- names. Names of people he'd heard about in Kira lectures. And beside some were times of death or reasons. He gave a wry grin; it always made him happy to see another Kira worshiper. This person was obviously dilligent about book-keeping Kira's justice to people. And they must have been around from the begginning! How amazing; the first date of death was back in Kira's first year of reign! This was valuable! But why would they leave something like this just lying around?

He strained to see something scratched out on the cover; white words that had been painted and scratched out so that no one could see it. Running his fingers along what seemed to be the original letters.

"Daf-Beau-death-," He murmured to himself out loud, trying to decifer the words that lay underneath.

"It says Death Note, kid." Someone scoffed from behind him. Lucan turned to ask the person, maybe it was the owner, about it, but yelped and stumbled backwards, "Huyk, huyk." The creature in front of him laughed, it seemed.

"What are you?" he demanded, his voice shaking. The creature looked a bit annoyed.

"You're not as fun as Light was." He sniffed.

"Who are you!" Lucan demanded again, trying to steady his beating heart.

"You've not heard of me? This world is really going to the dogs..." The thing shook it's head slowly. Lucan narrowed his eyes, letting his eyes run over the creature. Bluish skin, melting into crudly sewn black clothing, he towered over Lucan. Wide inquisitive yellow eyes bored through his soul as his eyes ran the lines of his pig nose and clown like face, down to his feathering wings. He looked at it's attire, his eyes resting on something it's clawed fingers covered slightly. His lips murmured the first thing that came to his mind.

"A shinigami." He asked, feeling stupid for even muttering the legendary, and fictional, beast. The creature smiled devilsly.

"You're just as sharp." He commented, more to himself, the words confusing in Lucan's mind.

"So you're really a god of death?" Lucan sneered, not quite believing it. All his fear for the thing had vanished.

"Ruyk, if you will." The shinigami made a long hang gesture, his spidery fingers curling into a light fist.

"I see." Lucan said impassivly. Ruyk gave a small chuckle again, grinning even wider.

"Just as suspicious as well." He added, "And just for the record- only you can see me."

"And why is that, oh great God of death?" He asked, turning around to walk away from this wackjob.

"Because you have the death note." Ryuk said, causing Lucan to pause. He twitched, the notebook still in his hand.

"What is it, exactly?" Lucan kicked himself for asking, but his wonderings got the better of him.

"Exactly as the name suggests. A note of death. You write the name in it, and it kills that person." He said. Lucan froze.

"That's not possible." He felt his mouth go dry, "It has names of the people the God Kira killed..."

"Kira...oh, memories." Ruyk shook his head a bit, smiling slightly.

"Memories? Are you Kira? You are a god of death..." Lucan trailed off, looking at Ruyk with questioning eyes.

"Oh, that's a good one!" The shinigami found this amusing, it seemed, "No, but I knew Kira. I was his shinigami. I was the reason Kira existed- because of that notebook." He explained with a glimmer in his eye.

"That's how Kira killed?" Lucan repeated, his fingers flipping through the pages tenderly.

"You thought he was actually a god?" Ruyk asked.

"Well, dosen't everyone? Wasn't he?" He looked at Ruyk, "Was he another Shinigami?"

"No, he was a human that aspired to be the God of a new world free of evil." Ruyk explained, "A human very much like you."

Lucan didn't speak. He was thinking. He spoke hesitantly, begruding the answer, "You are referring to Kira in the past tense, shinigami..."

"That's because Kira is dead."

Do you remember when you found out Santa wasn't real, or that you're favorite character died? This is how Lucan felt at that moment, looking and seeing the truth in the creature's eyes.

"No!" He protested, "He's...he's.."

"Dead." Ryuk shrugged again.

"But...he was..." Lucan was at a loss for words. He couldnt' wrap it around his head that Kira was dead. That all those bozos were right- he'd existed, but his time of justice was over. Maybe long over...he hung his head.

"So, this was his Death Note-his way of righteousness." Lucan murmured.

"And now, it's yours." Ryuk added. Lucan felt his stomach fill with pride.

"Did he choose met to be his successor?" He murmured with awe.

"Kira dosen't even know you exist." Ryuk scoffed, "I choose you. Although I didn't choose the orignial Kira, I am choosing you now."

"Why, though, after nearly fifteen years of silence. Why now? Was the world getting worse and worse and you decided it was time?" Lucan asked. Ryuk shook his head.

"Like I care about you're petty earth- the shinigami world was boring me once again, so I returned to where I'd found amusement before." This stung a little to Lucan; that Kira had been created because of God of Death was bored? He bit his tounge, though.

"Why me? Me out of anyone else?" He asked out loud, looking at Ryuk.

Ryuk didn't answer. He carefully exaimed the boy.

"I never though I'd be nostalgic." Ryuk shook his head, "Who are you're parents, Lucan?" He questioned.

"You know my name." This came out not quite as a surprise, but still, he couldn't help but say it, "No. I'm an orphan." He replied. Ryuk gave a grunt.

"I see. And can you tell me if you know who Soichiro Yagami is, kid?" There was another question. Lucan furrowed his eyebrows; he'd heard that name before.

"He was...someone...who was trying to capture Kira...eh?" He asked. A terrible thought hit him, "Was HE my father?" He was with anger; he didn't want to be the son of someone trying to exterminate all the wonderful things Kira was doing!

"Close enough; he was you're grandfather." Ryuk said.

"So...his child...was my mom or dad..." Lucan placed his pointer finger and thumb on his chin, "But you're not going to tell me their name, are you?" He asked dryly.

"I knew I made the right choice for Kira." Ryuk grinned for an answer.

Two hours later at the local library, Lucan found it.

"Here it is, Ryuk." He spoke quietly as not to alert anyone else that he had a shinigami following him. On the way to the library, Ryuk had explained the rules of the death note (Something he'd not done with the original Kira, half which he hadn't even known. He'd figured it be best to tell the kid all of it before hand), "Soichiro had two children- Light and Sayu..." he frowned, reading foward. He almost didnt' want to know. He looked at the two photos of them.

_Which of you is my mom or dad? _He wondered to himself.

"Well, it says Sayu got married to someone named...Touta Matsuda. They're both still alive while Light is dead and was unmarried. But, his death was unknown." He frowned, "I...don't think it's Sayu. Yes, she's married and alive...but...no." He murmured to himself, and turned his head slightly to see Ryuk in his peripheral vision, "My father was Light- right? We look look clones." He chuckled, looking at the picture once again.

"Yes. Light was engaged to you're mother before he died. Then, you're mother comitted suicide shortly after you were born."

"I see." Lucan scratched his head and continued reading, "And that would be...the movie star and model Misa Amane?" He shook his head in disbelief, "So, my father...well, I'm not sure what my father was...but...my grandfather was against Kira, and my mother was a celebrity. Geeze..." He shook his head.

"You have one of the most interesting family lives I've ever seen." Ryuk smirked.

"And that's why you choose me?" Lucan asked.

"Not quite. Just you're father." He grinned even bigger.

"Light- what was he to you?" He asked, tliting his head.

"To tell you or not?" Ryuk asked himself, "If I do, it takes the fun out. Although...you're reaction might be worthwhile." He murmured to himself.

"I doubt anyone knows the existance of a shinigami." Lucan gave a long sigh, "I'd never find out...it would prove no entertainment for you." He added bitterly.

"Good point. Buy me an apple, and I'll tell you." He said said. Lucan put the book back on the shelp.

"Shinigami like apples?" He asked.

"Well, I personally like them in particular. The ones in the Shinigami world aren't worth eating. When I was on earth with the orignial Kira, I'd suffer from withdrawl when I didn't eat them. It's been hard- I'd live in the human world just to be able to eat them all day."

"Yes, well..." Lucan murmured as he went down to the market and bought two apples from the store. Once outside in an allyway- he handed one to Ryuk. He watched as the god of death ate it so quickly it was like it had never even been there. Ryuk gave a satisified pat of his stomach.

"Oh, how I've missed those." His voice was rumbling. Lucan bit into his apple, licking the juice from his lips.

"Care to tell me how you knew my father and why his son intriques you so?" He questioned.

"Well," Ryuk got an absolute evil glint in his eyes, and Lucan took another bite, "You're father Light...was the orignial Kira." Lucan nearly chocked on the apple, spatting it back up ungracefully.

"What?" He whisper yelled, "Thats...Oh god..." He felt faint. He fell back agains the wall of the allyway, letting it hold him upright. He felt very faint, and the apple dropped. Ryuk caught it before it touched the gritty ground and polished it off.

"Light was a bit less flimsy, but knowing you're mother- you turned out fine." He chuckled.

"I'm the son of Kira." Lucan whispered so quietly Ryuk barely heard him, trying to imagine...

"Yes. You are." Ryuk clarified again, "And just like him too..." He smiled ruefully, "I guess you could have called us even...friends when I knew him."

"Did he ever know I was even..." Lucan asked softly.

"He was dead before Misa found out." Ryuk shook his head, "I don't know if he'd want a kid anyway, no offence to you." he added.

"I see." Lucan murmured quietly, trying not to let his crestfallen feelings show. Ryuk must have noted this though, for he said.

"You're mother loved you- more I think the idea that she and Light had a kid." He added as an afterthought. Lucan clutched the spine of the book tightly, closing it with an audible clap.

"Then why did she die?" He asked venomously.

"Who knows? She loved your father more than he ever loved her- or perhaps it was the workings of another shinigami, fed up with her consistent whining about her late lover. It was enough to give immortal gods headaches." Lucan glared at him.

"That's my mother you're talking about."

"If you'd known her, you'd see what we meant. Besides, Misa wasn't ready for children- she could barley take care of herself. She was childish in a way unlike a mother should be. It was a blessing you ended up where you were. I'd reckon if she'd raised you, you might be dead by an accident on her part now. That would be tragic," He paused for a breath, waiting until he and Lucan were outside of the library, "Because I already know you're interesting. Maybe even more so than you're father."

Lucan didn't talk all the way home, but he was well aware of the Death Note in his bag and the shinigami floating behind him. When he opened the front door, his foster mother called from the kitchen.

"Hey, L! Dinner's in an hour!" She said. Lucan gave a nod back to her, trying to ignore the laughter coming from Ryuk. Once in his room, with the door firmly locked, he glared at the figure.

"What's so amusing?" He said as he threw the bag on his bed.

"She calls you L?" he asked in between gasps of laughter.

"It's a nickname." The human fell short to Lucan; who didn't understand the memories that were swimming through Ryuk's mind.

"L- gee..." Ryuk shook his head, "Hey, do you have any apples downstairs? Or a video game- I used to play those with you're father all the time- I won, of course. He lacked in those kind of things."

"Don't try to change the subject! What's so amusing about 'L'? Wait- you're not going to tell me, are you- because that wouldn't be any fun." He sighed, anticipating the shinigami's reply.

"Of course not. It was amusing watching you're reaction when you found you're the son of Kira."

"I can't believe it..." Lucan shook his head, falling back on his bed. His fingers reached for the note, and he idly flipped through the pages, "Kira...is...well he's like a God. It's like telling me that...I'm a reincarnation of a king or something- mindblowing. So many people all over the world worship him- the idea that he left a bloodline is..." He closed his eyes, letting the black notebook fall on his chest, "Impowering...I'm left with a duty now, eh?"

"Yes. You are." Ryuk said, "To become the next Kira."

"I thought as much." Lucan sat up and pulled his laptop from beside his desk, but he didn't open it.

"The only question is- will you be too weak? You'll have to kill people."

"For a better world."

"You won't be able to go to heaven or hell once you write down even one letter." Ryuk warned.

"Are you trying to talk me out of it?" Lucan seethed, "And saying that is just as good as saying there is no afterlife."

"Just like his dad." Ryuk harrumpthed, "I dont' know- seeing Misa's side of the family, you may crack under pressure. You know when people learn Kira has returned, things will get ugly."

"Misa used the death note as well- I will be fine. And trust me- I'm strong and better than my parents. Because, I won't loose like they did. I'll finish what they started- and I will be a god, Ryuk." He said coldy, and Ryuk grinned.

"Good. I'll be interested to see if you actually do." Ryuk said, "So, who will be you're next victim? Or, the first of your's? You're father did a petty criminal- a experiment. But, we both know better now."

"Yes." Lucan agreed and turned on the TV to a channel where they were doing a live court case where they were convicting a guy for alleged murder and theift. A person that was worth of his cirmes- death. His name was right under his stand. Lucan grinned- to easy.

"It's time for the world to begin again." He laughed, and much to Ryuk's delight, savagely scrawled down the name. He sat back with a satisfied smirk and looked at his watch, "Three...two...one." The man clutched his chest and gave a short gasp of pain before falling over on the stand. Chairs screetched back on the screen as people let out started gasps, and one voice rose from the clamor, a cry of amazement.

"Heart attack!" And the next thing that was whispered was...

"Kira..." Lucan smiled in anticipation.

* * *

Not far away, a man with crinkled clothing and whispy white hair sat on a chair, one arm hugging his knees, and the other dice, one on top of the other.

"Ne-I mean, L!" A man burst into the room. The dice quivered as the door slammed against the wall, and fell. The man turned around, glaring.

"What is it, Masuda?" He asked irritably. He'd begun working with Matsuda around fifteen-ish years previous, when they solved the case of Kira...or, Light Yagami. He'd been only around sixteen then, much to young for such a difficult case. But he'd done it, and won. Nowerdays, anything in comparison was child's play- nothing was testing his brain anymore. He didn't like saying it bored him, but it did.

"A man just died four minuets ago in a courtroom." Matsuda cried. Near raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"From a heart attack." There was a short silence.

"Hear attack, you say?"

"Yes, the man was in perfect condition- nothing wrong with him. He was being tried to murder and theft, and in the middle of the trail- he dropped dead! His name was also being desplayed and eveything!" He lowered his voice and tone; fear, pain, and sandess creeping into his eyes, "You don't...think..." He whispered quietly, dropping his gaze.

"Yes, what you are implying is exactly what I think." Near got from his chair, standing up fully, "Someone new has a deathnote. In other words, Kira has returned."

**I might do more than just a oneshot, but I like this right now- it's simple. So...how do you likey?**


End file.
